


Healthy

by LikaNightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Horror, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: "Tsukishima missed it more than he was able to admit. The thought that he was a terminal cancer patient and that soon enough he wouldn't be able to hold Yamaguchi against his body ever again haunted him for the long months of chemotherapy he had endured and then, when he tumor kept growing, he accepted, with pain, the immutable certainty of his death. For all of that, now having his body pressed so kindly against his were especial."





	

“It's good to see you back, Tsukishima-kun.” the doctor said with a smile. She was a very kind woman with soft green eyes and dark brown hair that only accentuate her very pale skin. The make up softened dark circles under her eyes would help to increase her tired look and everyone knew she has been lacking sleep for days. She sat on he side of the table and gently placed Tsukishima's lab results in front of her. “You have been showing a very pleasant improvement on your condition.” She said. She flashed him another smile and turned her eyes back to his open case file. “You see, for someone like you, we could consider you a walking miracle, Tsukishima-kun.”

 

 

His lips stretched into an almost imperceptible grin.

 

 

“Honestly, it's like the tumor is receding day after day.” she continued as Tsukishima playes with his own fingers. “You must be really happy and you sure should be grateful that God's been giving you a whole new chance.”

 

 

They would always say the same thing. For the last three months, Tsukishima had been stung, checked, researched and observed like an experiment. The ever growing tumor on his left side brain had reduced him into a comatose patience until one day the nurse came in and he was standing up like nothing had ever happened. It was a shock to the whole facility crew for sure. They immediately started submitting him to an insane level of test and experiments until no further explanation could be found. The tumor that have been reducing him to nothing and that was as big as an orange by the last time he has been aware was now getting smaller and smaller and against all odds, Tsukishima Kei was still alive.

 

 

His household was on fire when he was allowed to go back. His mother looked like he has been crying his eyes out. She followed Kei around for hours like he was a toddler who she was afraid might fall down, she forced him to eat and drink some weird iron-taste green juice that she claimed to be his salvation. Akiteru was trying to control himself but his red eyes were an undeniable proof that he too has been to hell. And then there was Yamaguchi, who was not exactly from his family but who was as close as someone could be. He looked older and tired. His freckles looked dulled and his eyes was sparkless. His shakey cold fingers gently touched Tsukishima's right cheek when they finally had some time alone together.

 

 

“I still can't believe you are here.” he said in a whisper to which Tsukishima smiled back. “I was so afraid I'll never get to see you again that I'm...” he bit his lips and leaned in, resting his forehead on Tsukishima's shoulder. “Sorry, Tsukki. I'm so sorry. I'm just....nervous.”

 

 

“What are you nervous for?” he asked. His arms pulled Yamaguchi close and he felt him shaking at his touch. Tsukishima missed it more than he was able to admit. The thought that he was a terminal cancer patient and that soon enough he wouldn't be able to hold Yamaguchi against his body ever again haunted him for the long months of chemotherapy he had endured and then, when he tumor kept growing, he accepted, with pain, the immutable certainty of his death. For all of that, now having his body pressed so kindly against his were especial.

 

 

“It's just that....I mean....You are here.” he said. His fingers clenched on Tsukishima's shirt. “You are here and I can't believe we almost lost you. We almost....I've been praying so much and I can't...I mean....i just needed more time. I just....sorry, Tsukki.”

 

 

“Why are you sorry for?” this time, he was giggling. “Now we've got all the time in the world.”

 

 

Yamaguchi leaned back and smile as wide as he could “Yes, we do.”

 

 

Tsukishima smiled back – and this time it was an actual happy smile. He put in all his effort to show Yamaguchi that he hoped for better days and for a bright happy future. At that time he actually believed everything would end up well. He had his mother, brother and best friend with him. He was a medicine miracle and his cancer was finally being beat up.

 

 

Once the euphoria worn out and everything slowly went back to routine, he found himself feeling lonely, lost and somewhat inadequate. He would look himself in the mirror at the mornings and stare at his own reflection with suspicion. It was almost like he wasn't supposed to be around anymore. His golden eyes wore solid with something he could not exactly guess what was. He would feel thin and stretched and worn out like he had been running for days. His face didn't look like his face. His voice didn't sound like his voice. Everything seemed to be out of place and he had no one to talk about it.

 

His mother would have none of it. She was pleased and thankful enough that her younger son was alive and well. All she would do was smile, force that horribly taste juice down his throat and storm off to to her chores. One after another.

 

Akiteru was someone that probably could actually listen to him but he would feel extremely dumb to have to voice this kind of concerns with his older brother. And even if he did feel like talking to him, nowadays Akiteru was always distant and sad. He never smiled again.

 

When they dine together, all three of them, Akiteru would never look directly at Kei's eyes nor would he ever touch any meat on his plate. He would just sit there and wait until Kei finish off everything on the table. And God, he has been hungrier than ever.

 

Dinners had become the most silent hour at the house. And somehow they were never at ease. As the days pass by, his hunger was getting bigger and bigger and suddenly he was devouring everything he could see. Part of him was aware that both his mother and aniki were underfeeding themselves but it was stronger than him. He needed meat.

 

Soon he realized he was sleepwalking.

 

It started six months after he was home again. He woke up by the taste of blood and realized, in a shock, he was standing in front of the fridge, eating raw meat. He cleaned up after himself and said nothing about it neither to his mom or to his brother. Akiteru, nevertheless, seem to know more than he should. But if he really did, he didn't mention.

 

 

His last choice to speak his mind to – that was actually his first one to begin with – would be Yamaguchi. Tsukishima knew in his heart he could talk about everything with Yamaguchi – or maybe a very big part of it - but lately his friend seemed to be even more tired and worn out that himself. How could he start a conversation with Yamaguchi if Yamaguchi was always falling asleep on his shoulder every time he was around him?

 

 

As the days went by he tried to convince himself this odd feeling was nothing. He brushed it off of his mind. “It's nothing.” he said out loud to himself. “It's nothing. It's nothing.”

 

 

“Who are you talking to?” Yamaguchi groaned. He rubbed his eyes lazily and looked over to Tsukishima who was lying beside him. Smiling, he rolled over to lay his head on Tsukki's chest.

 

 

“No one.” he pulled him close. “You know...it's been almost and year now.”

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

“Since I came back.”

 

 

“Already?”

 

 

“Yeah...it feels weird, right?”

 

 

“Hm?! Weird? How come?”

 

 

He almost regretted saying anything and he watched Yamaguchi face writhe in doubt and some hint of fear. “It's nothing, Yamaguchi.” he said, trying to brush it off but Yamaguchi seemed to be really interested on it. “I'm serious. It's nothing. I think it's normal to feel like it when I was so close to death, right? I feel like I've dodged a bullet.”

 

 

“Have you been taking the medicine?”

 

 

“What medicine?”

 

 

“Well...you mother said it was medicine.” he shrugged. “I mean....that ugly looking juice. She said it helps!”

 

 

Tsukishima shrugged as well.

 

 

His answer was to lie back on Tsukki's chest and hug him as tight as he could. “I think you might feel like it.” he murmured. As Tsukki's fingers dance over Yamaguchi's arms, he felt asleep easily.

 

He woke up hungry and cold. His joints were stiff and his vision was blurry. Yamaguchi was no longer on his side. He stood up with difficulty and drag himself to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and faced his reflection startled to realized his eyes were covered by a very thin milky layer. Carefully he placed the tip of his index on his left eye and peeled away the very itchy membrane. A viscous liquid dripped from it, running down his cheek. It felt weirdly cold and smelled like putrid water. His gag reflex almost put him on his knees. It must be a weird dream. He forced himself to run downstairs and find someone who could wake him up from that nightmare.

 

 

At the kitchen counter, Yamaguchi was trying his best to make him a very suitable breakfast. He looked over his shoulder to Tsukki for only a second before turning his attention back to whatever he was chopping. “Morning, Tsuk-” he didn't even finish his sentence before letting the knife slide and slicing a big deep cut on the palm of his hand. He shrieked as he washed the cut. The smell of blood were inebriating.

 

 

“Let me see.”

 

 

“It's nothing, Tsukki. It really is. I'll patch it up in a second.” he said, faking a smile.

 

 

Tsukishima's hand grabbed his. The cut was pouring red. He smelled it with pleasure. His stomach craving. He took Yamaguchi's hand closer to his face. For the first time on that grey morning Yamaguchi took a good look at Tsukishima's face. “What happened to your face?” he asked, terrified. It was too late when he wanted to back off. Tsukishima's tongue

was already on his palm.

 

 

“Tsukki, what are you doing?” he asked.

 

 

And that was by the time his Tsukki took his first bite.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Please don't hate me. Or do. Be my guest.  
> If there is something I forgot to tag, please tell me so. I'll fix right away.
> 
> And: I really do love Tadashi Yamaguchi.  
> Even if it doesn't look like it.


End file.
